Letters
by crasysack
Summary: Clive and Eve write to each other and its REALLY CHEESY. Takes place sometime after LB2 and maybe during LB3's dlc. Real talk this is my first fan fic and experience using this site. ENJOY!


**This takes place after LB2 and during whatever time line the dlc for LB3 is in lol. Mostly fluff with some suggestive themes later on… maybe im not sure yet (they're an apple and a calendar… if that's what you're into I'll leave you too it) ENJOY LADDY**

Chapter 1

Clive usually spent his days in his office at the factory. His new position brought him some long needed stability and confidence he once thought he had lost. The factory had expanded in size and quantity of workers and products. At first Clive could had sworn his factory had reached the stars and cowardly refused to venture higher than the 72nd floor (although he had his own adventures in space*) but later was convinced the clouds were dyed purple from a spill in Avalonia. Everyday seemed the same to him. Wake up, walk to the factory, sit in his office, Sackbots drone on and on about some deadlines, pack up, go home. It made Clive a little grumpy. He was beyond his crying fits and had settled for some good ol' passive aggressiveness whenever an employee would complain to him. Reason being he had hit rock bottom before – some may say way too many times – and to hear his own crew fuss about some minor inconvenience upset him.

A trembling Sack stood in front of Clive's desk. The afternoon shadow did not help the stressed Sack feel anymore comfortable as it casted a dark shadow on his boss.

"Mr. Handforth, I just don't see it being possible to come out with the designs for these new calendars by tomorrow! The preliminary drawings haven't been approved yet sir! How are we suppose-"

Clive's face scrunched up and the Sack froze. He found it hard to be friendly but assertive, confidence was still sort of new to him, and the last kind of leader he wanted to be was Avalon. But he was still bothered by the lack of communication in the newer sections of his factory. 'Great. Now I have to organize another 8 am appointment with the design team. Wait, I can't. I already have an event that day with the spaceship program, I can't let them send another Sack to space without my light speed defying calendar! Or is that next week?'. Clive looked down at his calendar on his desk. It was a complete mess of sticky notes and red arrows with sloppy handwriting underneath. 'Why did I hire someone to organize my work life? I should fire everyone here…' A small voice interrupted his thoughts. Clive looked up and quickly tried to adjust his attitude.

"Sir? Ah, I-I can get to work on these and start on – I mean have them ready by tomorrow if y-you approve of these drawings." The Sack went to extend a couple of sheets of paper out to Clive but he shook his head. Again the poor Sack didn't know how to react.

"Pick the best sketch you got and make something of it. It really doesn't matter to me what it looks like, just as long as it functions properly." Clive stood up from his desk and brushed off some loose pens and papers and presented the calendar to the Sack.

"As long as your product isn't a mess like this," Clive turned and dropped it into the trash. It didn't fit too well and leaned so he bent it a bit and stepped on it. "It'll be alright. I want to see your designs up and ready by tomorrow morning sharp! Don't wait till the last moment again to bother me about this, it's your neck on the line not mine."

The Sack nervously nodded and thanked Clive for his time before he left. The office was quiet again and the room was a soft orangey color. Clive sighed and held his face in his hands.  
"I sound so mean… what happened to me? At least I'm not depressed, right?"  
He looked around the room and saw it looked very similar to the rest of the factory. All the decorations were either popular calendar designs or some sort of award. The only thing truly unique to the space besides the secret stack of crossword puzzles in hidden a cabinet was a small picture frame nestled in the corner. The darling Miss Eve was pictured in front of a giant tree. To Clive, Eve made him see colors more vividly and life more carefree. Things to do but no scary deadlines attached. He sighed studying her portrait. A small smile grew on his face.

"You'd say that's a pretty bold statement for a little man like me. You'd make me set a date to be nice to everyone everyday of the week too."  
The smile faded remembering their distance. Both jobs required Clive and Eve to stay close to work so it made it seemingly impossible to spend time together. He missed her very much and decided that's why he has been so cranky. Not work. Never work! Clive was worried that being in a relationship with Eve would make him dependent but he proved himself wrong with how capable he can be. He learned that even Eve needs support every now and again, just like him! Eve was a tough cookie (or apple?) but Clive has seen a very fragile side to her when the asylum's workload got the better of her. He remembered a time where he would write little notes and leave them in places for her to find. That always cheered her up.

"That's it! I'll write to her! That'll make me feel better." Clive opened a drawer to his left and reached for some paper on his right and began to address the letter.

"Maybe Eve is feeling a little grumpy too." He mused as he wrote. Eve grumpy! It's probably best that he hasn't seen that side to her.

The letter started it off as a formal greeting but quickly slipped into some mushy feelings and how much he missed her. Sweet things really, like how he missed her hearing her laugh at his office supply related jokes or how she desperately tried to get him to roll his 'r's. One thing he wrote had him all red from the mere idea of it: that cage she wore always made it difficult to kiss her. He also wrote about how he felt he was acting negatively and worried about how it impacted his team as a whole. He knew he could take on the title of boss but never expected all of the baggage to come along with it. Eve was always the top nurse so he hoped she could pass on some words of wisdom. He signed the letter and folded it up neatly and prepared it for the post. He knew the letter wouldn't ship until tomorrow morning but he was still eager at the idea of Eve writing back. Silly thoughts of what she would say danced in his head even after he had retired to his bed. All of his fantasies of her made him feel all glowey and warm inside. Instantly a pang of sadness hit him realizing he hadn't felt that way in awhile. He had overcome depression but was he happy? Eve's letter surly will be the answer.

 **das it thats all i got for chapter one**


End file.
